The Coven : Season 1
by Persephone LoM
Summary: In order to continue saving innocents no longer being the Charmed ones, Piper and Phoebe are forced start a coven, their lives changing forever. With new evils, their lives quickly have made a turn. But for the good or bad? Set after Prue died. No Paige
1. Episode 1 : Wiccan Revival

**Title: **The Coven: Season 1

**Author: **Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Charmed.

**Summary: **In order to continue saving innocents no longer being the Charmed ones, Piper and Phoebe start a coven. (Set after Prue died. No Paige.)

**XX**

**The Coven**

**Season 1, Episode 1:** **Wiccan Revival**

**Episode definition: While Piper is desperately seeking a way to keep her and her sister safe, the girls juggle with their grief when Phoebe comes up with a way for them to battle off demons, which could change everything forever.**

Piper screamed as she ducked from another fireball.

"OKAY! Now I'm angry." She brushed off her shoulder and held up her hands, freezing the demon in mid-throw. "Pheebs, you okay?" She called to her sister, who was using the side of the couch to stand up.

"Peachy." Her younger sister muttered, narrowing her eyes at the frozen evil-doer. They suddenly saw him fighting against Piper's power as he fought to unfreeze himself, adjusting to her power.

"He's strong." Piper widened her eyes when he broke free from his previous position. He smirked as he pulled his hand back and released another fireball at Piper, who dove down once more, the ball smashing against the wall and setting a portrait on fire. Phoebe reached for the spell in her pocket and attempted to read the ink smudged words.

"I can't read this!" Phoebe squeaked as Piper continued to distract the demon.

"Well, improvise!" Piper widened her eyes as the fireball just whizzed past her.

"Uh, uh. Okay.."

"Any minute now!" Her sister shouted as she froze him again.

"Demon in front of me,

Return to where you came.

Go away and leave us be,

Appear inside that frame..?" Phoebe chanted, glancing over at the frame he'd earlier set o fire, surprised when he was whipped up in to a mist and sucked in to the bruning portrait. Piper grabbed the picture and threw it on the ground, smashing it and putting out the fire with her shoes.

"Nice job, sis." Piper stared at the ash surrounding the empty space where a picture of Patty and Penny smiling once was. "Could've just killed him but hey, that's just me."

"I couldn't think of anything! You try making up a spell on the spot." Phoebe glared. The older witch just flopped back on to the couch, clearly exhausted.

"We can't keep doing this, Pheebs. We may not be Charmed anymore but demons and warlocks still swore vengeance on us for all of them that we killed. They won't stop until we're dead, and frankly, we're not strong enough anymore."

"We're still strong." Phoebe felt the need to defend her power.

"Not strong enough. We need a backup plan."

"There's nothing we can do, Pipe."

"We'll figure it out." She muttered. "Just need to think." Piper said to herself, walking towards the stairs. Phoebe huffed and glanced back at the burned portrait.

"Third demon this week."

**XX**

Opening Credits _(Little Boots – New in Town)_

_I wanna take you out tonight_

_I wanna make you feel alright_

_I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine_

_No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a good time_

_I wanna take you out tonight_

_I wanna make you feel alright_

_I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine_

_No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time_

_**XX**_

"A protection charm?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Only thing I can think of to protect us while I think of..something." Piper said.

"We have _magic, _Piper. Just because we're no longer charmed doesn't mean we're not still witches. You don't see every other witch with a _good luck_ charm."

"Well, I'm sure a lot of witches do. And it's not a good luck charm!" Piper pointed a finger at her. "It's helps protect you, using your magic without actually..using your magic."

"Ya lost me."

"We can get one.." Piper picked up a big book full of locations. "Here!" She pointed to one page. Phoebe glanced over her shoulder.

"A magic shop?"  
"It sells things like herbs and stuff. We were there once." Piper quickly explained. "Let's go." They were about to head out when Leo orbed in the middle of the room.

"Hey, sweetie." Piper kissed him quickly. "We gotta go, you coming?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To get a protection charm." Leo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Protection charm? Piper, that's basically the same thing as a good luck charm. Menaing it won't do anything unless you cast a spell on it."  
"Then that is what I'll do. Come on, Phoebe." She grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her out the door.

"Uh, alright." Leo said when the door closed behind the retreating figures. He glanced around the room and then just orbed out.

Once the two witches arrived at the shop, Piper eagerly jumped out of the car.

"I don't understand why you're so keen on getting this charm." Piper whirled around to face Phoebe.

"We _need_ it, Pheebs. I won't lose another sister!" She hadn't meant to bring that up. Phoebe was quiet for a moment. Piper was so emotional over Prue's death at first and then she'd just stopped. But now Phoebe could see the entire time she was just repressing it, keeping it to herself, and she hated herself for not noticing it until now. Her big sister needed help right now.

Piper placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't even accept that Prue was gone. Her eyes widened. She shook her head as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her sister quickly leaned forward and hugged her. They held on to eachother as the both of them cried silent tears.

**XX**

Kyoto stared at his master, uncertain.

"They are still powerful. The power of three may be broken but the girls remain strong."

"It's just a facade." Giann claimed, sitting atop of his throne, servants at both sides of him, guards surrounding the room, Kyoto standing directly in front of him in the concrete room, the only light being candles. "They clearly are unstable. The demons and warlocks that have been attacking them are fools. To kill them you must attack in a pack. You've been observing them, but obviously not well enough. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you for your stupidity."

Kyoto widened his eyes. "I can kill them."  
"Fine, I'll bite. How?"

"I've been training a long while. I am aged. Not as old as you, but I am well suited for this mission. I only need one thing from you.." Giann studied the human-looking demon.

"And that is?"

"A team of demons to help me defeat them. They need to be distractions. It must be done quickly. Before they have time to get their strength up again." Kyoto explained to his master, who was now grinning evily, his pitch black eyes almost sparkling in delight.

"I can do that for you."

**XX**

Once the women calmed down they entered the magic shop admiring the items along the shelves and on the table. The female behind the counter glanced up at them as the bell rang when they entered.

"Hello." She nodded. Piper offered a small wave.

"Do you have any protection charms?" The woman looked thoughtful, licking her lips.

"Sorry, we ran out this afternoon."

"Oh." Piper frowned. "Anything that can offer any sort of protection?"

"I have a book of spells in the back that could possibly help."

"No.." She said, thinking about the book of shadows. It definitely had something along the lines of a protection spell, but she'd feel more sure with a charm.

"If you're interested, a group of witches are going to a spiritual gathering here tonight." She said. "I'm Becca by the way." She introduced.

"Yeah!" Phoebe grinned, her smile fading when her sister threw a nasty look her way.

"No, but thanks." Piper said.

"Well, just in case you change your mind, feel free to come. Starts tonight at ten. Honestly, the more the merrier."

"What exactly is it?" Phoebe prodded, getting pinched by Piper.

"It's a gathering. We discuss spells and share some, in fact.. You could possibly learn a few good protection spells. People are free to ask questions, talk, share stories. It's not exactly spiritual like connecting with the earth like so many other wiccan gatherings, this is more for making friends and learning more witchcraft. It's helpful, really." Becca explained with a smile on her face.

"O-kay. We'll think about it." Piper grabbed her younger sisters arm and pulled her out of the shop.

"What was that for! I wanna go." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms.

"Uh, no."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Fine, go if you want. But I will have no part of it."

**XX**

Piper was flipping through the book of shadows for a protection spell to no avail.

"Too many stupid pages!" She muttered. The witch jumped in shock when the attic door slammed open. Phoebe came bursting in.

"Jeez, Phoebe! Give me a heart attack will you?"

"I thought of the perfect plan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think we need a protection spell or charm or whatever because you know we aren't as strong as we used to be. And with the amount of innocents we'll have to safe, and the amount of demons and warlocks that want us dead, this is perfect!"

"Well? Spill it!" Piper hit her hand against the book. She was anxious.

"Now, don't over react. Consider it first."

"Consider _what_?"

"We can start a coven." Piper automatically opened her mouth in protest but Phoebe put a finger up. "Ah-ah-ah. Think about it first. Protection spells aren't permenant. It wouldn't keep us safe forever. I know you don't want to do this, neither do I. But it could be our best bet." She said, walking over to her sister, who looked unsure and a bit sad.

"If we were to..start a coven, they'd probably have to move in with us."

"I know." Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't want anyone else here."  
"Me neither but, is it really worth dying over?"

"No." Piper huffed. "Fine. We'll start a stupid coven. But where will we find the witches?" A slow grin formed on to Phoebe's face.

"Where do you think?" She asked.

"That thing tonight? They're probably all crazy!"

"Then we'll pick witches that _aren't_. How many will we have in our coven?"

"I don't know." Piper shrugged. "A couple of people. We'll find three maybe?"

**XX**

That night, the girls showed up at the store, seeing dozens of cars parked outside, witches walking in and out. They entered the shop and Becca was seen talking to a person by the desk, laughing. Becca spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey! This is my friend Karen. So glad you could make it." She smiled.

"Hi." Karen waved. Piper and Phoebe waved back.

"I'm Piper and this is my sister Phoebe." She said.

"I'm going to find Leslie." Karen just said to Becca, walking off.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit rude at times. You seemed so positive you didn't want to come, I'm actually surprised you did."

"Truth be told, Becca, we're looking to start a coven, and since so many witches would be here we thought this is where we'd start looking." Piper explained, hoping she'd allow it.

"Oh, wonderful! I know quite a few who are looking to join one. Just ask around, let me know if you need help!" Becca turned and walked off to talk with other witches.

"First we need to know who here is a legit witch, and who just thinks they are." Phoebe said. "Freeze the room."

"Uh, okay." She quickly put up her hands and froze the room, four people froze, leaving the witches really confused.

"What the hell?" One asked.

"Sorry!" Piper called. "Just testin' something people, go back to chit chattin'."

"So we'll avoid them. Unfreeze." She unfroze the room. "Okay, let's look." They walked around the shop, a couple of people were using their magic to impress others. They spotted two twins in the corner repeating a spell in unison. Wait no, they weren't twins. They were triplets.

"Woah." Phoebe widened her eyes. The three identicle girls looked over at Phoebe and smiled, approaching her.

"You're probably confused." They all said together.

"Why would I be confused? Triplets who are witches."

"Oh, I thought you knew." The middle one said.

"Knew what?" Piper raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the girls on the side of the girl in the middle faded in to the girl in the middle, leaving one girl left.

"Uh..What just happened?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"That's my power. I have the cloning power." The beautiful japanese woman said, her hair in a tight ponytail.

"You can divide yourself in to three?" Phoebes mouth was wide open.

"Yep. Not a triplet."

"I want that power!" She muttered.

"It's really not as cool as it looks. It's not like I can protect myself with it. Sure there are spells, but I had to learn martial arts so I could officially defend myself."

"I learned that too!" Phoebe smiled.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Phoebe. That's Piper."

"Cool. I'm Isobel."

"Are you in a coven, Isobel?"

"Phoebe!"

"What? You said that's why we came."  
"Yeah, but you can't just come right out and _say _it." Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters behavior. She had a strong feeling that Phoebe was slightly excited to get this opportunity to work with other witches. Sure, it'd be interesting. But Piper didn't want this.

"I don't understand. No I'm not in one. Used to be."  
"Would you like to be in one? My sister and I used to be the charmed ones..but then our sister.." Piper glanced at Phoebe. "She died. Now we're not strong enough to save innocents on our own, sure we can.. But, we need the power of three to defeat a lot of them. Which is gone. Not to mention a lot of demons and warlocks are after us. So we're starting a coven, and that's why we're here. We're looking for members." Phoebe explained to Isobel, hoping she'd be interested.

"Eh, I don't know." They frowned. "You know what, why not! It's worth a shot, right? If I don't like it, I'll leave it."  
"There's just one teeny weeny issue." Phoebe said, using her thumb and forefinger to create emphasis.

"What?"

"You'd have to move in with us."  
"I figured."

"You're..okay with that?" Piper was shocked.

"If you lived in my 'teeny weeny' apartment, you'd understand..Your house is big enough for me right?"

"Yeah. We have a guest room, and uh..Prue's.." Phoebe said. Piper glared at Phoebe. She was _not_ giving up Prue's room. No way was anyone allowed to live there. "And we could put walls in the basement that way we could probably fit two bedrooms down there seperated by a wall so that there would be more room for witches. Depends on how big our coven gets." Phoebe took a deep breath. "Sorry, I babble." Isobel chuckled.

"That's okay, I do that too. Sure, I'll take the guest room."

"Awesome!"

"You don't have to tell me your powers, trust me, everyone here knows who you are."

"Right. Our address is 1329 Prescott street. We can meet you there later." Piper said.

"Sure." The two girls walked away, leaving Isobel to continue practicing with her two other selves.

"Becca?" Piper asked. The witch turned around. "Do you mind if we make an announcement about the coven thing?"

"Go right ahead. One moment." The petite woman walked to the front of the store.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"My power is that I can make my voice up to two hundred times louder then it is, meaning it's a weapon as it is an attention grabber. It's how I'll get everyones attention."

"Uh, kay. But don't kill anybody." Phoebe said quickly. Becca laughed.

"LISTEN UP!" Her voice boomed against the walls, causing a few people to wince.

"Uh, hi everybody." Piper said, standing next to Phoebe. She explained to everyone that they were starting a coven, why, and that they'd have to live at the house. "Anyone interested can speak to us during this uh, gathering." Everyone went back to the party and a gorgeous girl with black flowing hair approached the sisters, a marilyn monroe beauty mark above her lips with pale skin. Her eyes were violet colored.

"I'm Charlotte." She said. "You're looking for witches to join your coven correct?"

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"I'm interested. Not to mention a warlock just blew up my house so I need a place to stay."

"Have a special power?" Piper asked.

"Most of the witches here do. My power is electrokenisis. Meaning I can shoot electricity from my hands, or lightning. It's kind of both. More so lightning since it hurts more then a minor spark." She laughed.

"Cool! You're in!" Phoebe said.

"We barely know her." Piper whispered to herself. They were being risky. She had to be good she didn't freeze earlier, but still. She wasn't sure. A red-head approached them.

"I'd like to join your coven." She said.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Emily." She said, smiling.

"Power?" Piper cut to the chase.

"A few. I have deflection, meaning a blue light comes out of my hand and I can block a hit say if someone throws a fireball at me, I can deflect it and it'll throw back and hit them instead."

"Helpful. What else?" Piper stated.

"Glistening. Which is a type of teleportation. When I teleport to wherever I'm going I'll kind of.."

"Glisten?" Phoebe suggested.

"Exactly." Emily said, relieved.

"Those are cool. You're in." Piper said.

"Thanks so much!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. Phoebe gave her the details of when and where they were meeting up. The sisters left the store.

"We're going to have our hands full, aren't we?" Piper looked at her younger sister.

"Yep." They walked past a car, not knowing that inside was Kyoto, watching them through the tinted window in the drivers seat, not looking pleased.

End Credits.

**Next time, on "The Coven"..**

Charlotte, blasting Kyoto with her electricity. He's shaking uncontrollably and she's suddenly thrown from someone next to her in to the wall.

Piper standing in front of Prue's grave, tears on her face. She begins to recite a spell.

Emily throwing a demon off of Isobel, then teleporting behind the couch and ducking when the demon lifted his hand with an energy ball in it.

Piper crying, sitting on the floor and screaming for Leo.

**But until then...**

**To be continued.**


	2. Episode 2 : The Things You Say

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Charmed.

**XX**

**The Coven**

**Season 1, Episode 2:** **The Things You Say**

**Episode definition: When Charlotte finds a small red amulet in her room, she knows it isn't hers and gives it to Piper the chance she gets. Finding nothing evil about it, Piper decides to keep it and when she wears it, for some reason she can't get it off...**

Emily dropped the huge box, rubbing her sore arms.

"What do you have in there, Char? People!" She glared, stretching her back to try and get the kinks out.

"Don't be such a baby." Charlotte said. "They're books. See?" She opened the box and there were dozens of spell books, her old book of shadows she'll no longer use, a diary, and magic/demon history books.

"Wow, you take your work seriously."

"There's a reason I wanted to join this coven, _Em_. To save lives. It's what I've been doing for almost three years now, only a bit less then them and learning from witches who were once the Charmed ones will do me good. Plus, my mom keeps telling me I need friends." She shrugged, admiring the boxes in her room.

"Why did you insist on setting your room up in the basement?" Isobel asked, walking down with two small boxes stacked on each other. "Phoebe _did_ tell you about the woogieman that's invoked when there are earthquakes?"

"Yes." Charlotte said bitterly. "Five times. That thing really creeps her out. Truth be told I feel more comfortable in the dark then I do in the light." She laughed. "Plus, you'd already chosen the guest room." Charlotte said to Isobel.

"But I didn't choose Prue's room until after you chose yours." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but I saw how angry Piper looked when Phoebe mentioned letting one of us have Prue's old room. She's definitely was _not_ okay with that. And why start off on Pipers bad side?"

"I heard my name." Piper said, dropping a box. "That's the last one."

"Okay, thanks guys. Where's Phoebe?"

"I don't know. Weird. She was right behind me." Piper paused. "I'm gonna go make sure she's not dead." She ran up the steps.

"I should get back to work on unpacking my stuff." Isobel said.

"Ta-ta." Charlotte waved.

"I guess I will too. Bye." Emily crossed her arms, walking up the steps. Charlotte bent down in front of a large box and opened it, smiling when she rolled out her large black furry rug. She layed it out in front of her bed, which they'd just set up that morning. She saw a small box in the corner and picked it up, opening it. Inside was a small jewelry box. She opened it. It was a small red amulet.

"This isn't mine.." She muttered.

**XX**

Opening Credits _(Little Boots – New in Town)_

_I wanna take you out tonight_

_I wanna make you feel alright_

_I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine_

_No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a good time_

_I wanna take you out tonight_

_I wanna make you feel alright_

_I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine_

_No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time_

_**XX**_

Piper is closely admiring the red amulet.

"Well, it's shiney."

"And it's not mine." Charlotte said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Obviously it is. You must've forgotten you owned it." She held it by the chain in front of Charlotte.

"I swear! I know all of the jewelry I own."

"Oh yeah?" Piper looked at her doubtfully.

"I swear!"  
"Then what do you own?"

"A purple locket, a silver bracelet with a small heart dangling on it, a long necklace with a gold key at the end of it, three purplel bangels, one black bangel, a green emerald ring and a black choker." Piper froze.

"Impressive.." She nodded. "But it was still in a box, down in your room."

"Well it's not mine. You keep it. I'm very careful with objects I receive that I don't know about."

"Uh, okay. I guess." Piper shrugged. "It's really pretty, you sure you don't want it?

"Positive. Enjoy." Charlotte left the parlor room, leaving for the kitchen.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked, a box of cereal in her hands, entering the room. She reached in for a handful, shoving it in her mouth.

"Some necklace Charlotte found. Says its not hers but she probably just doesn't want it."

"It's pretty." Phoebe said, her mouth full.

"Pheebs, don't talk with your mouth full." Phoebe tried to stick her tongue out at her, put three pieces of cereal fell on the ground instead.

"Nice job."

"You know it." She said through the food in her mouth.

**XX**

Emily walked down the hall and approached the guest room, which was now Isobels. She knocked on the door. The witch opened it.

"Yes?"  
"I wanna look at their book of shadows. Never actually seen the mighty charmed ones book of shadows." Isobel hesitated.

"They never said we were allowed tto."

"We're a coven now, what are they gonna say?" Isobel nodded and the witches ecstatically ran up the stairs to the attic. Once they reached the book, they were in awe, walking over. Isobel ran her fingers over the front of it. She opened to the front page.

"It says the book was started in 1693. Woah." Isobel said.

"Talk about family history." Emily spoke in shock, seeing how big the book was. They flipped through the pages together, reading about a bunch of demons.

"Let's go to the latest one and see what they've added." Emily suggested, causing Isobel to flip to the most recent page.

"Look, there's the woogie man." Isobel pointed at one paige as they started to go back. They heard a large crash from the floor below and looked to each other. Then they heard a scream. The girls ran down the steps all the way to the first floor where a demon stood in the middle, veins covering his neck and face. Piper and Phoebe had just run in, Charlotte being the one who had screamed.

"I am Kyoto. Servant to Giann. Gatekeeper of the portal!"

"Portal? What portal?" Emily asked.

"You were smart to start a coven, foolish to choose these mere witches." Suddenly a bunch of demons shimmered in. Quickly getting ready to battle, Isobel multiplied herself in to three once more and kicked one in the face, the other two attacking two others. One lunged at Phoebe and she spun around, elbowing him in the face, spinning again to kick him in the crotch. He staggered back but quickly recovered as they battled hand to hand. Charlotte cupped her hands together, trying to forrm a strong electrical charge. Pulling her hands apart, she started zapping one demon with one hand, the other with the other. Kyoto watched this all take place, anger rising in him.

Piper exploded a demon, not seeing Kyoto forming the fireball in his hand. He threw it at her with force, when Emily jumped in front of her, quickly deflecting the fireball back to Kyoto, who ducked below it. He snarled at the red head and whistled.

"What was that for?" Piper asked. In a swirling cloud of ash, a large bulky demon appeared next to him.

"That." Emily stated in a panicked voice, the rocky demon laughing evily as pounds of ashes and dust poured from the palms of his handss, hitting Emily so hard she was shoved in to the wall, and she fell down. She choked on the dust and Piper quickly grabbed her, pulling her away. She lifted her hands and tried to explode the demon, but it just nudged him a bit.

"Uh-oh." The demon stepped forwards, the floor shaking as he did, backhanding Piper in to the grandfather clock.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed. Kyoto turned his head towards Charlotte, who'd just fried two demons, who were now on the ground, backs smoking.

"Little bitch." He said roughly, quickly stepping towards her, she lifted both hands and aimed them both at his chest, her hands spewing electricity at him. He shook at the amount of voltage, screaming as he blue lights wrapped around him violently. Isobel kicked the demon she was fending off in the shin, glancing over at Isobel #2 who twisted back ones arm. Isobel #3 however, was in trouble. The demon backed her in to the wall. One next to Charlotte shoved her in to the wall to get her away from Kyoto.

"If your clone dies, what happens?" Emily called to her.

"Then I'll have one less clone, and less power!" She called back over the chaos, spinning away from the demon she was fighting, towards Isobel #3. She pushed the demon so he turned to face her and she kicked him, and Isobel #3 jumped away to help #2. The demon shoved Isobel against the wall.

"Ready to die little girl?" He said to her, lifting back his right hand, a fireball forming.

"No!" A voice screamed. Emily threw the demon off of her and he fell against the wall.

"Thanks." Isobel whispered, out of breath, jumping forwards and tearing out the pocket knife from her pocket, stabbing him in the chest. He struggled for a moment, but then quickly was engulfed by flames and vanished.

"Let's go." Kyoto said, shimmering out along with the other demons. The large rock demon stood for a moment, and then a cloud of dust and ash swirled around him as he teleported out.

"Piper." Phoebe whispered, running over to her sister who was crushed by the clock. She threw it off of her.

"LEO!" She called. Leo orbed in.

"What happened!"

"We were attacked. Heal her." He leaned down and placed his hands over his wifes head and a glow came out from the bottom of his hand and her markings soon vanished. He helped her sit up.

"You're okay." He kissed her. "What happened?"

"A demon who called himself Kyoto showed up, along with a bunch of others."

"We need to check the book of shadows for him." Piper said, standing up. Leo healed everyone with any injury and the Isobels melted in to the original.

"Definitely." Phoebe said. Worn out, all of the girls followed Piper up to the attic. Leo admired the mess and deciding to give them a break, started to clean. When they all got to the attic, Charlotte put two fingers to her lips in thought.

"Who do we search for first? Rock guy or Kyoto?"  
"Both, I guess. Whoever we see in here first." Piper said, flipping open the book.

"Oh, I forgot to ask before." Emily mentioned as the girls searched.

"What?" Piper asked absent mindedly.

"What should I do with all of Prue's clothes?" Everyone looked up at her. Isobel practically flinched, waiting for Pipers reaction.

"What?"

"I put them in bags..I don't know where to put it." Emily said, not noticing everyone trying to shut her up. Piper was still.

"Where are they?"

"Still in the room in bags."

"You guys look for the demon." Piper said quietly, walking past them all and down the stairs.

"Did I say something?" Emily questioned after a moment.

"One minute." Phoebe ran after Piper. She saw Piper enter Prue's old room and she sat down in front of the bags and buried her head in her hands.

"Pipe?" Phoebe said softly, kneeling beside her. Piper shook her head.

"No. I can't do this." She said, tears obvious in her croaking voice.

"What?"

"This whole coven thing. This witch stuff. I can't."

"Piper, whether we want it or not, demons will still attack us. We give up now and we'll be defenseless. We need their help. And frankly, they need ours too."

"I don't care! Let the demons come after us. It's not like I have anything left.."

"Yes you do." Her younger sister said sadly. "You have a husband who loves you more then anything in this universe. A sister who would die for you-"

"Don't say that." Piper looked up and turned her head to Phoebe, her eyes red. "Don't say you would die for me. You can't. I..._I_ can't."

"I know, sweetie." She hugged her tightly as she sobbed in to her shoulder.

"Why did she leave? Why would Prue do that to me?" After a while of crying, Piper rubbed her eyes and sat back.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She lied. Isobel ran in the room.

"We found Kyoto in the book of shadows. But no rock man." She held up the book and Piper took it from her, reading the page.

"We have all of these herbs for the potion, but we need mandrake root."

"I'll get it." Phoebe said.

"No it's okay. I need some air." Piper sniffed, rubbing her pink nose. She stood up. "I'll be back in a bit." Once Piper was out of sight, Isobel frowned at Phoebe.

"Emily says she's sorry."

"It's not her fault." She helped Phoebe stand up.

**XX**

Piper walked around the store, thinking. She found the mandrake root and picked it up, heading over to the register to pay for it when she noticed a bookshelf. Approaching it, she glanced around her in a paranoid way to make sure Phoebe was no where in sight. Picking up a book, she flipped through it before placing it back, another book catching her eye.

"Reviving the dead.." She whispered to herself.

"It's on sale." The woman at the counter called to hear, seeing what she'd picked up. She approached the counter and waited as the woman rang her up. Paying and receiving her change.

"Thanks." Piper told the cashier as she shoved the mandrake root in her pocket, holding the book closely in her arms and walking out of the store. Getting back in her car she was about to drive home when another thought crossed her mind. She turned in the opposite direction from home.

Soon she arrived at her destination and got out of the car. She entered a building and saw the graves plastered on the walls. She walked past them until she found Prue's, standing out.

Prue Halliwell

October 28th 1970 – 2001

Tears gathered in the witches eyes before she even fully approached the grave. Running her fingers over the stone, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Prue?" She asked in a weak voice. "I miss you." She sighed. "And I need you. The others don't get it. Hell, I don't even know them. Emily, Charlotte and Isobel. They're strangers. I met them two days ago and they act like we're all best friends. Phoebe doesn't understand. She barely cries over you. I mean, I know she loves you but.. Not the way I do. You were my big sister and I don't think I know how to be the oldest now. To be the responsible big sister." She took a moment to breathe, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You were always so good at it! How did you do it? I need to know how. Because I'm weak. And I need you." She shook her head. "This sucks." She took a step back and opened the book in her hands. She read through it. There were dozens of different ways to bring someone back to life in it, but she found the only one that didn't require any herbs or potions. She sniffed and glanced at the grave once more.

"Spirit I now call to you  
Cross over now, you are the clue

Bone to flesh for you to mesh,

Bone to flesh arrive with thresh."

She finished, waiting for something to happen. "Come on.." She demanded. "Come on!" She shook her head, looking down.

**XX**

"Where the hell is Piper?" Phoebe paced in the middle of the livingroom.

"Clearly not still shopping. I'll call her again." Charlotte shrugged, dialing Pipers number once more. She was surprised to hear her voice at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Sorry there was a lot of traffic, I'm on my way."

"Traffic? Uh, okay."

"Bye." Charlotte hung up. "She said there was a lot of traffic."

"I don't buy it." Phoebe stated, shaking her head. "I'm talking to her tonight. Not like we can vanquish Kyoto until the next time we see him anyway." Piper soon arrived back and she opened the door, placing the mandrake root on the counter, trying to hide the book from the witches' view.

"What's that?" Isobel asked Piper, the girl cursing under her breath.

"Just... Just nothing..." Phoebe grabbed the book from her sisters grasp.

"Hey!"

"Reviving the _dead_? What has gotten in to you!"

"Leave me alone!" Piper ran up the steps, locking herself in her room. Phoebes mouth was wide open.

"Oh my god. This clearly isn't our place so we should just mind our own business." Emily said quickly, the two others agreeing. They headed off to their own rooms. Deciding to give Piper time to cool off, Phoebe decided to speak with her in the morning.

**XX**

The next morning, everyone but Piper was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hope she's okay." Charlotte said, spotting Piper enter. She was wearing the necklace from the other day. "Is it evil?" She asked.

"Probably not." Piper stated simply, looking down at it.

"Want some cereal?" Emily offered, holding up the box.

"There is no cereal left." Piper sat down, not noticing the amulet glow slightly.

"Yes there is, I just bought some." Phoebe said.

"Yeah it's full." Emily smiled, handing it to Piper. She raised an eyebrow at them, shaking it to show them it was empty.

"See?" She showed them the inside of the box.

"That's so weird.." Emily contimplated. "It was just full." Piper widened her eyes in annoyance.

"Sure it was."

"I swear!" Emily said.

"Well, obviously you were wrong."  
"But I saw it! I know it was full!" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh zip your mouth, lady." Everyone's eyes widened in horror when Emily's mouth literally zipped closed, zipper and all. Pipers mouth was a gape.

"Did _I _do that?" She squeaked. Isobel stepped forward and tried to unzip Emily's mouth but it was stuck. They heard Emily complaining but it came out as mumbling noises.

"Oh god. Try saying, unzip your mouth." Charlotte told her.

"Uh, okay. Unzip your mouth." Piper looked back and forth. "It's not working."

"What is done cannot be undone." Isobel said to herself. Phoebe pointed a finger at Piper.

"What did you do!"

"Nothing! I swear!" Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please. You've done a whole lot of nothings lately!"  
"You're not helping, Phoebe!" Piper argued, crossing her arms.

"Piper, don't freak out but I think that everything you say is coming true." Isobel chimed in.

"What! How? Why?"

"The amulet!" Charlotte guessed. "It has to be." Everyone looked at the shiny red emerald hanging from Pipers neck. Phoebe went behind Piper and tried to undo the clasp.

"Woah."

"What?" Piper asked fearfully.

"It's some sort of magic glueing it together. Theres some sort of orangey shield that appears everytime I try to undo it."

"Uh, let me try. The necklace will undo itself." Piper stated. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Phoebe leaned against the counter.

"I told you not to trust it." Charlotte sang in a, "I told you so" sort of way.

"You're input is _so _not necessary."

"Piper everything you do now is so reckless!" Phoebe shouted.

"What are you talking about! How was I supposed to know the necklace was _evil_? I'm sorry I didn't read the section in the book of shadows about _posessed_ jewelry!" They were face-to-face, standing off.

"Guys, calm down." Isobel attempted. Emily tried to regain composure, she was all about ready to freak out on everyone, even if she couldn't speak.

"I'm not just talking about putting on some strange necklace you know nothing about! Everything!"

"Well, I'm sorry for grieving! I'm sorry for actually _caring _about our dead sister! Unlike you!" Phoebe stepped back at Pipers insult.

"You don't think I care? The only reason I'm not on the floor bawling like you all the time is because I know you need me. I know that your in a really bad place and one of us has to remain strong because if we both fell apart, neither of us would be alive right now! I love Prue! How dare you accuse me of otherwise?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Piper lowered her voice.

"One of us had to be the big sister. And since you were too busy falling apart, I had to switch roles with you. I had to take care of you." Phoebe panted.

"That is _not _true." Piper whispered.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! I always took care of you! Before now I didn't have to because Prue could take care of both of us! Have you ever even cried over her death?"  
"Of course I have! Go to hell Piper!" Isobel gasped at Phoebes comment. Piper paused and then shouted again.

"You're dead to me!" She screamed. Emily clutched Charlottes arm. Everything Piper said would come true. Phoebe took a few steps back and her eyes fluttered shut and she fell to the floor, her body limply hitting the ground. Pipers eyes widened and her mouth opened. Charlottes hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Ph-Phoebe?" Piper asked in a small childish voice. She jumped in to action, running over to her baby sitter and sitting down beside her. "Pheebs! Phoebe!" She shouted, shaking her. Isobel bent down and felt for a pulse.

"She's dead."

"No, no no." Piper cried, her eyes wet and glistening as she shook her sister gently. "PHOEBE!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, laying her head in her sisters stomach. "No, no." She cried, her heart wrenching in fear and horror. She killed her little sister. Laying Phoebes body over her lap she hugged her close to her, rocking her. "I love you, sweetie. Come on.." Tears fell on to her face. "I didn't mean it..I didn't mean it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Isobel said slowly to Charlotte, who didn't even respond, tears on her own face.

"LEO!" Piper sobbed out. "LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW! Leo!" She cried. Her husband orbed in the room and looked down.

"Oh no."

"Heal her." He checked her pulse.

"I can't. You know I can't heal the dead." He pursed his lips, his chin wrinkling in sadness as he kissed his hysterical wife on the head, pulling her to him.

"Yes you can! TRY!" She demanded.

"I can't." He kissed her eyes.

"There has to be a way we can fix this." Isobel said rougly.

"How did this happen?" Leo asked.

"The necklace around Pipers neck. It's enchanted. Anything she says comes true. She said Phoebe was dead to her and.." Charlotte stopped.

"Phoebe died." Leo finished, understanding. "There's possibly a way we can fix this. Check the Book of shadows for this amulet." He said.

"We can't get it off her either."

"Look. Go!" Leo said. The three girls looked to each other and ran up the steps. Leo moved Pipers hair behind her. "We're gonna fix this."

"How?" She sobbed, clutching Phoebe to her. "I lost both of my sisters. It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"I told her she was dead to me! We knew it was enchanted and I still did it!"

"You forgot." She didn't say anything she just buried her head in Phoebes stomach.

**XX**

"It's not here!" Isobel said fearfully.

"We'll have to write a spell for it. Hopefully it'll work." Charlotte said. Emily nodded.

"Piper will have to. She's been doing this longer then us." They agreed on that and went back down. Piper was now leaning against the counter, her face entirely red. She looked so weak. She had her head turned away from Phoebe. Leo was watching Piper intently, a grim expression on his face.

"Not in the book." Isobel said. Piper looked down, trying to stop herself from crying again.

"But we have an idea." Charlotte tried to reassure quickly. "You can write a spell." Piper sighed.

"I'll try." The girls dug in the drawers for a notepad and when Emily found one she handed it to Piper, Isobel handing her a pencil. Piper wrote for a few minutes and then looked up.

"Okay." She said quietly, staring at Phoebe. She looked down at the notepad and stood in front of Phoebe, beginning to read.

"Spell this amulet has put on me,

I cast this spell to end thee

Undo what has been cast,

Remove this amulet

For the time has been passed." She tried. The necklace fell from her neck and hit the floor. Charlotte jumped forwards and slammed her foot down on the necklace. A red circle flew back and vanished, the zipper vanishing from Emilys mouth, the cereal filling up once more and Phoebe inhaling a large gust of air.

"Phoebe." She said quickly, running over to her and helping her stand.

"Piper." She stated, glancing around her. Piper grabbed Phoebe and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too." They smiled at each other and Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"I can speak." Emily laughed, stretching the muscles of her mouth. Isobel nudged Emily, rolling her eyes.

"Everything I've been doing is so stupid. You were right." Piper wiped her eyes, which were watering in happiness. "I thought I lost you forever."  
"Can't get rid of me that easily." Phoebe laughed.

End Credits.

**Next time on "The Coven"...**

"We won't let them get away with it." Kyoto snarled.

"Out of the way!" A man shouted, shoving Phoebe out of the way of a fireball. "Who the hell are you!" She shouted. "Cale." He responded.

"Looks like it runs in the family." Piper smirked, staring at a blushing Phoebe.

"She's dead because of me." Leo shouted, throwing a vase in to the wall.

**But until then...**

**To be continued.**


End file.
